Blunt Reprisal
by TaintedBunnys
Summary: Harry & Ginny think their lives are complete, Draco hates all the happiness abound, especially if its not his. Soon, H & G's lives are torn apart by none other than Mr. Malfoy. Please R&R, and boycott Kid Rock!! [Chapter 2 is UP!]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello and welcome to our fic, the first ever rapefluff. Or at least the first to officially fall into the category-as far as we know. Anyway, the ingeniousness (is that a word?) of this fic is that it is fluffy AND rape-y (See previous question). Fluff lovers are welcome, just so u know, the first chapter is safe for you, but there will be rape. Thanks, please drop a review!  
  
  
  
"Wow, life can't get any better," Ginny Weasley thought to herself as she walked hand in hand with her new boyfriend browsing the sweets in Honeydukes, her favorite store.  
  
Draco Malfoy glanced up from his butterbeer, but Ginny was too carefree to notice the pair of silver eyes, watching her from afar. 'Ugh,' he though. 'That sight...it's just REVOLTING!'  
  
The green-eyed boy holding Ginny's hand however, had felt Malfoy's cold stare and found it quite uneasing "Can I help you, Malfoy?" he said coldly.  
  
Draco peered up into the bright green eyes of Harry Potter. "Yes, you can help me. I believe that this public display of affection may be considered rather.disrespectful and may make innocent bystanders uncomfortable"  
  
"Innocent bystanders? I can assure you Malfoy, any bystander who is bothered by our 'public display of affection' as you put it, is not innocent at all, but one of the corrupt slaves you call friends."  
  
Ginny stood beside her boyfriend, gawking at the Slytherin. She also couldn't help but notice that Malfoy's eyes were not on Harry when he spoke to him but on her, little Ginny Weasley. 'Why is he looking at me? He's fighting with Harry.' Ginny looked down, and saw that Harry had his hands in his pocket. He was going for his wand. "Mr. Malfoy, I deeply apologize for any... ehm...lack of comfort we may have brought you, but we are not breaking any law, and no other civilians have voiced against the way we act, so I believe you may return with your complain when you have substantial evidence of the 'evils' we are doing, for now, I again apologize for however much we corrupted and polluted your mind. Lets go, Harry."  
  
"But can't we get a butterbeer, and do some other stuff first--" Harry inquired, referring to his want to slam Draco into the opposite wall. Ginny stepped down on his foot. "Ow-oh, right, let's go" Harry finished.  
  
Draco kept an evil grin on his face, then sighed in relief as soon as he knew nobody was looking. Crabbe and Goyle were not there, and Draco had no one to protect him. Though he had grown stronger over the summer, so had Harry and he knew for a fact he couldn't take the raven-haired boy down alone. Draco sighed and returned to his butterbeer. 'I'll get you later,' he thought, still eyeing Ginny. She and Harry walked out of Honeydukes.  
  
As soon as they were out, Ginny gave Harry a worried look, "Harry, I don't want you picking fights with that bloody git! He may not be as strong as you, but he has those two man servants and I don't want you hurt." "Ginny, don't worry" Harry said, "I've got it all under control, I won't let him hurt you." he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, "You mean everything to me."  
  
Ginny turned to give Harry a hug. The boy, who had grown quite a bit in the last year and was now nearly a foot taller than Ginny, easily wrapped his arms around her. "You mean more than everything to me, you know." she said. Ginny looked up into Harry's sparkling green eyes. Harry leaned down and shared a passionate kiss with his girlfriend. As Harry pulled away, Ginny smiled, "I believe you Harry, I believe you won't let anything hurt me."  
  
Harry grinned, "O yeah, Potter one, Things that might be trying to hurt Ginny zero!"  
  
"I can't believe you just said that!" Ginny managed to say in between laughs.  
  
"Said what?" Harry replied. "Oh, that...did I actually say that out loud??"  
  
Ginny giggled again. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Harry on the nose.  
  
Meanwhile Hermione and Ron made their way up to the couple, "So Ginny, how's life dating your brother's best friend?"  
  
"I thought I was your best friend" Hermione said, playfully hitting Ron's arm.  
  
"No, you can't be my best friend. You're my girlfriend." Ron replied, pretending her punch hadn't hurt.  
  
"Who says I can't be both?" Hermione said, sticking out her tongue.  
  
"I do of course," Harry interrupted,  
  
"What? I'm not your best friend either?" Hermione asked, pouting  
  
"What? But you just said that..." Ron began, but Ginny interrupted him.  
  
"Silly brother, you don't understand women, do you?"  
  
"O, and Harry does?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hey..." Harry objected. "Ok, so maybe I don't."  
  
"Yea, but we love you anyway," Ginny said with a grin.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile Draco was in the Slytherin commons room, yelling at Crabbe and Goyle. "You can't help being totally inutile? Well I say you can! Do you know how much respect you owe me? YOU CANNOT EVEN BEGIN TO IMAGINE! Now do as I instructed and find out where Miss Weasley will be tomorrow at every hour of the day!"  
  
"But...but...Draco, sir, that would mean we have to steal her timetable." Crabbe said quietly. "Wow! I'm impressed. For once, you figured this out on your own! Now get your arses out there and find out where she'll be!" Draco yelled in reply.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle obeyed immediately, leaving the blonde alone in the common room to ponder his revenge. 'Perhaps I'll shut her in a dark room and listen to her scream,' he mused. 'Or perhaps.something to mark my territory,' he thought as he pulled out a lighter, turned it on and let the flames dance over the ring that his father had given him. He felt the heat near his pale skin and grinned. 'Yes, I think I'll leave her something to remember me by.'  
  
Draco walked over to the window. 'No moon tonight,' he noticed. 'Ah, well, even better. There shall be no light but my own to see the scars on the girl.' He smirked. 'Aw, how sad,' he thought. "Mr. Potter won't be there to protect her, I will have taken what he wants, forever, her purity can never be returned and Potter will be left behind to sorrow and loss, boo-hoo!" Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Uh, Draco, what are you talking about?" Goyle interrogated.  
  
Draco jumped in the air and whirled around. "You fool! What are you doing back so soon?"  
  
"I forgot my blank-y" Goyle said as he ran towards his four-post and grabbed an old, beaten pillow cover that was colored a mixture of puke green and neon yellow and hugged it. "O, I missed you so much, did the itty bitty blank-y miss me too? O yes you did didn't you?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "My god, Goyle, you're 16! Is that really necessary?" Draco waved his hand, dismissing the subject before Goyle could form an answer. "Is Crabbe getting the timetable?"  
  
"Timetable?" Goyle asked, looking genuinely confused.  
  
"Yes, the one I sent you to get, Virginia Weasley's timetable, so I know where she is tomorrow." Draco said, calmly, managing perfectly to hide his anger.  
  
At that moment Crabbe walked in, timetable in hand "Got it master, can I have a snack now?" Draco sighed. "Pathetic" he murmured, tossing his servant a biscuit. Crabbe gobbled down the biscuit so quickly that crumbs didn't even have time to reach the floor. "Go to sleep, now." Draco commanded his henchmen. "I have planning to do."  
  
The two heavies did as they were told, and Draco picked up the lighter once again, grinning. "Now, when to do this..." Draco thought aloud.  
  
"Do what?" the annoying voice of Pansy Parkinson sounded behind Draco.  
  
'Gah!' Draco thought. 'Is the entire house up tonight??' "Well, Ms. Parkinson, I was just thinking of what I'm going to do in my spare time, now that I hurt my ankle and all I wont be able to go to quiddich practice," he said leaning very close to her, "I'm going to have a lot of extra energy...I'll need something to do with it." He said "But," he continued, abruptly pulling away, "I was thinking very hard my dear, and I was in a pensive mood. Now I don't expect a creature of such limited intellectual capacity to know that you don't interrupt someone in a pensive mood, but now that I have informed you, I trust this will not happen again, goodnight Pansy." Draco said in a calm and smooth voice.  
  
Pansy's jaw dropped. "Could you say that again in English, please?" she inquired.  
  
"Of course. SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH, CAN'T YOU TELL IM IN A THOUGHTFUL MOOD? YOU DONT TALK 2 SOMEONE WHEN THEYRE IN A THOUGHTFUL MOOD BITCH, YA JUST DON'T!"  
  
Pansy stood there for a minute or two, then started to walk away muttering "Bloody stress, 'at what it is, never would have spoken to me like that if it weren't for all the stress."  
  
"Sure, Pansy, think what you like," Draco murmured to himself, and flopped down onto the couch. 'Ridiculous, the lot of them, all they see in me is superiority, but of course, it would be impossible for them to miss that. I need someone I can really have an intelligent conversation with, someone who sees me not only as a natural leader and a nice piece of ass, but also as troubled soul and person with social graces AND a brain.' Draco sighed. 'Of course, someone like that doesn't exist. But enough dreaming. I have revenge to plot.' Lost in thought, Draco soon fell fast asleep on the commons room couch.  
  
***  
  
Harry set his glasses down on his night table and sighed a happy sigh. "Today was a good day, a good day." He said aloud to himself, he lay down on his gold and red four-post bed and watched as Ron came in brushing his teeth.  
  
"SHALGSH BLAGSH MMUBLE Ginny FLAGSH!"  
  
Harry grinned "Right-o Ron, just don't drool on my things and don't forget to swallow again" He turned off his light and lay back, listening to Ron frantically and incoherently blab. Harry closed his eyes, relaxing. Five minutes later, he felt as if someone was leaning over him. He opened his eyes with a start and saw Ron staring down at him. "Gah! Dude, don't do that! You scared the bloody hell out of me!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Sorry, man," Ron replied. "But may I ask what it was you did with my sister that made today 'a good day'?"  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about."  
  
"Then why was it such a good day?" Ron questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Well, you see..."Harry tried to explain, "When I'm around her, its like...magic and I really feel warm and at home...I don't know"  
  
Ron looked very amused. "DUDE YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH MY SISTER!"  
  
Harry thought about it for a moment or two, then looked at Ron and said "Night Ron, G'night"  
  
Ron's face twisted up for a moment, as if he were trying to decide whether to seriously maim he best friend, or just leave it at "g'night". Relaxing, he decided on the latter, and lay down on his bed. "G'night, Harry." 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Finally, the long-awaited chapter 2 of THE RAPEFLUFF! Enjoy. Oh, and we realized that we forgot a disclaimer in the 1st chapter...HP and all it's wonderment are NOT OURS. . . .  
  
Ginny woke up early the next day. She gingerly looked around to see if anyone else was up, to find all her dorm-mates fast asleep, not all in gracious sleep, though. She giggled when she saw Kelly Bing, her best friend snoring, drooling on her pillow and half-fallen from her bed. Ginny grabbed her robe and went to change in the bathroom.  
  
Ginny soon emerged from the bathroom. She tiptoed down to the Griffindor commons room, careful not to wake anyone. As she reached the bottom of the spiral staircase, she tripped on an uneven stone. She pitched right into Harry's arms, who looked at her with a grin.  
  
"Nice of you to drop in," he remarked, kissing her.  
  
Ginny giggled. "I didn't 'drop in'. I meant to do that. I had cleverly strategized to fall straight into your arms, Mr. Potter, obviously" she said, trying hard to keep a straight face, but to no avail.  
  
"Very well strategized, I might add," Harry added, his grin growing bigger.  
  
"Oh no. No, no, no," Ginny said with a squeal, anticipating what was to come. Harry put her down on the ground and immediately began to tickle her. Ginny collapsed into a mound of giggling red hair. Harry took his opportunity to pick her up again and dump her on the couch. "Humph! This is an outra--" Ginny began, but had to stop when Harry lightly pressed his lips on hers. She stopped giggling immediately. Ginny leaned into the kiss, placing more pressure behind her lips. She wrapped her arm around Harry's neck, entwining her fingers in his hair.  
  
"'Lo, all," Ron said with a yawn. "Oh, for all the bloody times for you two to be making out, it had to be in front of my virgin eyes right after I woke up from one of the best dreams I've had all year!"  
  
Harry and Ginny didn't notice Ron, and continued with their 'make-out fest'. "Looks like you and Malfoy finally agree on something, disagreeing with their 'public displays of affection'" Hermione said, giggling.  
  
Harry looked up. "You're really not one to talk, Ron. You and Hermione are almost as 'open' in your public displays of affection as we are."  
  
"And I don't even want to know what your dream was," Ginny said. "Judging by the way you're holding Hermione, I don't even want to ask."  
  
"Well look who decided to stop devouring my best friend and join in the conversation with the rest of us, not so hormone driven people," remarked Ron.  
  
"Much to my discontent," said Harry.  
  
Ron groaned, and threw up his hands. "C'mon, Ron," Hermione said, subtly motioning for him to go down to breakfast with her.  
  
"Wait...Umph...UP!" Ginny said between kisses. "We're coming too...oh never mind, we'll be there soon"  
  
***  
  
15 minutes later, Harry and Ginny walked down to breakfast. "Nice of you to join us," Hermione joked. Ginny rolled her eyes and picked up a piece of toast. Suddenly Hedwig flew down and dropped an envelope on her lap. Ginny opened it and a ring fell out, along with a piece of paper.  
  
'Dearest Ginny, I know you may be shocked and wondering why the hell I'm sending you a ring, well it's probably not what you're thinking.'  
  
Ginny let out a sigh of relief, then continued to read the letter.  
  
'This is not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring. It doesn't mean we are to be married, it is made for you to know that I love you, and you will never lose this ring as long as you return my love. I cast the spell on it to bring you comfort, not to make you anxious or scared of our future. I love you Ginny, with all my heart, -Harry'  
"Aww!" Ginny said, tears of happiness running down her face. "That is so sweet!" She flung her arms around Harry. "I love you, too, you know..."  
  
"You better for what I'm paying you" Harry said, jokingly.  
  
Ginny giggled. "Well I do, I really truly do."  
  
"Someone explain the note the ring, and the excited 'I do's to me this second or I can assure you, I will pass out!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Chill, Ron, no one is getting married," Ginny insisted. "Harry just gave me a promise ring, you know, saying he loves me."  
  
Ron looked extremely relieved--he was not looking forward to the day his little sister would get married. "Oh, well then. It's not like anybody didn't know he loved you."  
  
Harry blushed. Draco, who was standing right behind them rolled his eyes. "Aww how cute, taking a step further in your love vows to each other, If you want to get laid, Potter, just tell her!"  
  
Harry whirled around, drawing his wand. "No, Harry, don't, please." Ginny beseeched.  
  
"So sweet." Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Ya know what Malfoy? I would be a little more grateful because I just prevented my boyfriend from kicking your arse, badly! I've tried to stay calm and ignore your comments, but this is enough, my temper is up!" Ginny shoved Malfoy back onto the table and drew her wand. "Tarantallagra!" she shouted. At the same moment Harry shouted "Rictusempra!". The result was quite disastrous--in Draco's case, at least. He was doubled over, laughing and wheezing, while his feet were dancing in time to unheard music.  
  
Professor McGonagall quickly made her way up to Draco. "What happened here?" she asked, startled.  
  
"Erm..." Ginny said, turning bright red.  
  
"Miss Weasley, you will have detention tonight for....that." Professor McGonagall said, referring to Draco, who sent a smirk in Ginny's direction. "And Mr. Malfoy, because I believe you most likely did something to deserve those curses, you will be sharing Miss Weasley's detention."  
  
Draco's mouth dropped but he quickly regained his composure and sent a menacing glare Ginny's way. When McGonagall had walked away he turned to her, "You know, little weasel, you weren't this bad before, in fact you were quite some help to the Dark Lord, but Potter's been a bad influence on you."  
  
Ginny spun around, her face even redder than before. "You what, Malfoy? YOU KNOW WHAT? Never, ever, insult Harry in front of me!" she screamed, her palm making contact with Draco's face.  
  
Draco sniggered, "Ooh, feisty. Down little weasel, down, I'm sure Potter doesn't want you to waste any of that energy on me." And with that he calmly walked away.  
  
Ginny turned, trying to keep the tears from her eyes. Not looking where she was going, she ran straight into Harry. "Don't worry, Gin. Malfoy doesn't matter--he can't hurt you, or me" Harry said, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
***  
  
"Miss Weasley, you will be sorting ingredients and alphabetizing them backwards by the 5th to last letter, except for the 'P's and the 'M's, which will switch places. If the ingredient has less than 5 letters, the put it in another category alphabetized from N-Z, and then A-M.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you will wash this one table," Snape said, pointing to a small table in the corner of the dungeon, "While chewing this stick of gum."  
  
"What??" Ginny protested, stuttering at the unfairness of Snape's punishment.  
  
"Is that not sufficiently challenging, Miss Weasley?" Snape asked, his eyes flashing. "Would you like me to add more to your punishment?"  
  
"Yes, Professor," Draco said. "I do believe she is challenging your authority."  
  
"No, no, no," Ginny stammered. "I was going to ask whether I should alphabetize aconite by aconite, monkshood, or wolfsbane."  
  
"Divide it into 3 equal piles, and then alphabetize them accordingly. Now, get to work, both of you," Snape ordered, and walked away.  
  
Draco smiled evilly. "You know, Weasley, you could be very attractive if you didn't constantly have bits of Potter all over your face."  
  
Ginny smirked. "Was that a pathetic attempt to hit on me, Malfoy?"  
  
"First of all, I don't make 'pathetic attempts'," Draco responded. "Second, I would never even think of hitting on a Weasley."  
  
"Whatever, Malfoy. I have to go sort those ingredients by...whatever it was Snape said."  
  
Draco laughed. "You're not going anywhere."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Does the little Weasel have a hearing problem? Oh, I get it...you can't hear me, your hair's too loud!"  
  
"You know what I meant, Malfoy."  
  
"Well, obviously you don't know what I meant." And then Draco did the unthinkable. He pulled Ginny into the corner and raped her. * Pulls Ginny into the corner and rapes her * 


End file.
